Afterglow
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: "I missed this." Castle breathes, his mouth opening, hot and wet, against the thudding pulse in her throat. Post epi 7x03.


**A/N:** Catching up on some post epis, excuse my shameful indulgence in fluff and smut

* * *

Kate's naked before him and the smile spreads fast over his lips. Castle stops staring like a wide eyed teen, leaps from the bed, and steps closer to claim her. She shivers into his touch, warm skin under even warmer hands but her body alive and reactive, electric within the confines of his caress.

"I missed this." He breathes, his mouth opening hot and wet against the thudding pulse in her throat, her scent the strongest here when he inhales. Licks. "I missed kissing you," he swears, though he remembers nothing every time their lips collide it feels frantic and desperate, as though his body knows it has sustained itself far too long without her touch. Without the taste of her.

His hands sweep her shoulders, trail low and slip to curve about her waist, "I missed holding you."

He steps back when she leans into him, hands drifting over her ass, one curling up to touch her breast, the familiar and comforting weight bobbing in his palm with every breath. She feels like home, the perfect softness of her skin when it glances his sends shudders through him the way it did the first time.

Awe must reside in his expression when he remembers how well they do this, remembers it's not the first, nor the last. Kate reaches up, touches his face, reminding herself too, every trace of her smile gone from her lips but vivid in her eyes.

Castle smiles back, his thumb sweeping and she catches her breath, nipple darting up, erect and hard below the pads of his fascinated fingers. "I missed watching you react," he hums into the shell of her ear, tasting the lobe to watch a cascade of goosebumps tumble down her neck and shoulders.

She shivers, hot under his hands, opening herself to him in every possible way.

His fingers slide into the groove of her hip and he grins against her skin when her legs widen for him, body tense with the knowledge he's about to dip between her thighs. "I missed-"

His knees collide with the bed.

"I get it, Castle," she shoves him back, whips his belt free and almost tears apart his pants, "you missed a lot of stuff." Kate clambers into his lap and flips her hair over one shoulder, curling above his body as she stares down, "Ya know what I missed?" She grins and he knows her answer will kill him, "I missed you _touching_ things."

She drags his hand between them and holds it against her hot, wet skin as she pulsates with need, shimmying above him. Heat billows over his fingers and with an animalistic grunt of desire, eyes locked with hers, their combined fingers spread her apart and she sinks down over him, smearing his fingertips with the evidence of her longing.

She laughs, sharp and quick, her forehead dropping to his, muscles already fluttering as Castle struggles to sit up, to wrap her knees around him and meet her chest to chest. He loses the shirt, pants forgotten half way down his legs when the weight of her sitting in his lap wipes away everything else. Their eyes drift, magnetized, pulled back to each other time and again when he brushes the hair from her face, stroking her cheek, needing to see her.

They take a moment to just exist in the feel of the other, the embrace and touch and magnitude of their intimacy racing hard through their blood, lightning below the surface. Their breath fills the silence, the pounding of their hearts slowing with every tender touch.

"Hi," Kate smiles, nudging his nose with hers, breath a long sigh that curls around him like smoke, slips into the gaps between them and fills in the voids and cracks that remain until they are swallowed up by her conviction. Her happiness.

A shiver races through her and she quivers, leans into him.

He laughs, "Hi," preparing to begin again, but his words fade out as she starts to move.

Her ankles lock at the base of his spine, her fingers over his face, gentle, relearning his expressions with every slow rock and sway that squeezes him inside her.

It's fast and quick and little more than the preemptive strike for round two, but it's them and dirty in the best way when she sinks her teeth in, when he touches all the parts of her he's missed.

Kate bites her lip and holds back a moan as long as she can, until he catches on and shakes his head, tracing her cheek to set it free.

It's loud and joyous, tearing at the silence. Thank god they're alone.

He rolls her under him as she breaks apart, lips whispering over hers, "I missed _this_," as she comes with gentle ferocity, her face bathed in ecstasy.

She laughs, pink cheeked, shudders not helping in the _best_ possible way, as her body gives up each breaking swell of pleasure, "Me - me too, Castle." She stumbles on the words. Her eyes flutter, muscles too in repetition, hard and tight until he follows her over the edge.

"And this," she gasps at the feel of him, white hot and filling her up. "You."

His hips snap and twist, her legs tight to his back hands in his hair as they both moan. Castle collapses with her, thumbs the trails of sweat from her forehead. She smiles, each slow blink a languid memory of what they did, tangling up with his own.

She pulls him down and he goes easily, touching her face, kissing her in the burning afterglow. "I missed _this_ more," he tells her unnecessarily, voice deep with emotion. She knows, she feels it too.

The light has found its way back between them and Kate flips him over, laughing when he lands heavily. "How about we stop missing it and do it again, and again, and again."


End file.
